injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Adam/Regime
Black Adam Regime is one of the weakest Gold cards stats wisr; however, a recent buff makes it so he can potentially packs a punch especially when tagging in on the offensive, gaining a shield that could massively damage his enemies if they use their Special Attacks. This makes him a useful Online character in defense mode. Strategy Basic attacks Passive Double damage will only apply against special 1. Only 75% damage will be dealt against special 2s or supers, despite what the description says. Using specials against his shield will leave you with at least 1 health, while using basic attacks or a super on it can knock you out. Regime Black Adam gained popularity after his passive was massively buffed. While he has the lowest combined base stats out of any gold card, tied with The Flash/Elseworld (not counting Doomsday/Containment since his passive grants a large amount of invisible stats), he is also readily available as he is the cheapest gold card to buy directly, again tied with Elseworld Flash, but with a much more practical passive, and does not require completion of a challenge to unlock. Also, the damage dealing mechanic of his passive means he can deal significant damage without requiring expensive upgrades to be effective. His unorthodox damage source also makes him a good candidate for no blocking/specials Bonus Missions. Red "boss" card's may use special 2s with 1 bar of power (e.g. Superman/Prison in Bonus Battle 6 can use Unstoppable, Freeze Breath or Heat Vision with 1 bar), but Black Adam's passive will count them as special 1s. Invulnerability effects, such as Green Lantern/John Stewart's passive, as well as the invulnerability offered during his own special attack's animation, will take precedence over his passive. Gear Block gear is inefficient on him, since he needs to take damage to deal damage back. Health gear is a good alternative option, but don't take them unless you can use the other effects well. Depending on whether you want to use his s1 or s2, Bane's Venom Injection System or Superman/Cyborg/Martian Manhunter's health and heal on special gears goes well with him. His s2 damage is halved, meaning it only does 75% damage of his s1 per power bar, but can drain a lot of enemy power. The way it is spaced out of particularly useful; he can knock out an opponent who has very little health left with the first hit, while the rest hits and drains the next opponent before they have the chance to use a special on you. If available, the full Fourth World Set is a good idea, as its resurrection allows him to survive one knock out blow and still return damage from his passive. Interactions Good with: * Hawkgirl/Prime: Her passive lets you tag in more often. Good against: *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': Her one-hit unblockable high damage passive means she risks taking considerable damage in return, although she would only take 75% damage instead of 200%. This is especially devastating for a "support" Cassandra (leaving her at low stats to take advantage of her non-scaling capabilities) as the reflected damage takes a few moments to register and it is easy to not realize she is already at 1 HP, and accidentally knock herself out with a basic attack. *'Batman/Red Son': Unblockable special 1 means little to Black Adam as it would only mean huge damage reflect back to the aggressor, made worse by the fact that most Red Sons (Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Solomon Grundy) have 1-hit special 1s. *'Sinestro/Antimatter': as he mostly relying on continous use of his sp1, Black Adam can inflicts back twice the damage from him, plus, as his effect keep tagging out opponents, each time Black Adam can recharges his shield to keep on dealing back damage to Sinestro. *'Nightwing/New 52': If Nightwing tags in while Black Adam's shields are still up, his large basic attack damage boost will be reflected right back at him. Additionally, using Nightwing's strong SP1 will also be reflected back at him twice as strong, leaving Nightwing with not many options until Black Adam's shield is down. Countered by: *'Raven/Prime': Black Adam cannot choose not to damage his opponent when his passive is active, making it easy to accidentally trigger her passive. *Any character who utilizes a multi-hit (more than three) special, especially one that deal DOT, since most of the damage will come from DOT rather than the hits itself, make the reflected damage negligible. *'Enchantress Companion Card EVOLVED': If your character's special knocked out a opponent then your opponent's Black Adam tag in, the three skull from Enchantress Companion Card with immediately hit Black Adam. Its negligible damage (compare to a special) accompanied by its lifedrain effectively negate his passive, allow you to immediately use a special on him without having to use three basic attacks to break his passive first. Abilities Here are Black Adam's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Black Adam's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *RED/BOSS version of him from Bonus Battle 6 in Standard Battle has a special that resembles the "Lightning Bomb" from the console game; furthermore, only him, along with Doomsday/Regime and Sinestro/Regime have an additional Special Attack that's in the console game. * Even if he didn't attack and deal any damage, if he manages to reflected back the damage at the attacker, it will counts as him dealing damage at the end result of the match! And the same can be said for his Silver counterpart! * In a way, the same case can be applied for both The Joker/Prime and The Joker/Insurgency, if they did not deal any damage from attacking, but instead "knocking" out a part of the opponent's Health. *Just like his Silver counterpart, Black Adam/Prime, he can also knock out an opponent if their health is low enough and ONLY IF they attack him with basic attacks. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Regime characters Category:Tag effect Category:Power drain